


Reichenbach Fall

by tyomawrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of MorMor Poetry for the Reichenbach fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach Fall

**After The Fall.**

 

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Your best friend is dead,  
Mine is too.

 

A life for a life,

He pushed him to death,

Jim was my friend,

Right until the end.

 

Roses are dying,

The violets are dead,

There’s blood on the rooftop,  
A gun to the head.

 

I hated your friend.

He cost Jim his life,

He was obsessed with the fall,

He took his own life.

 

I stared at the ceiling.

I stared at the wall,

I looked at the gun,

I thought off the fall.

 

I turned on the t.v,  
Before taking my life.  
I heard that voice,  
“Did you miss me?”  
He smiled.  
  


 

I remember a scream,  
A gunshot, too loud,  
The stains on the roof,  
The body in the morgue.

 

Roses are wilted,  
The violets are gone,  
He’s not coming back to me,  
There a hole in the wall.

 

The flat is a mess,  
I would know I made it,  
That bastard lied to me,  
A call was all I needed.

 

“Why did you do this?”  
“A call could have help.”  
“An email, a text?”  
Was this just a test?

 

You said you could burn him,  
You only burnt my heart,  
Was it necessary?  
To trick me like that?

 

A lie for a lie,  
I hate you so much,  
You texted me, _Hey Tiger,  
_ I thought I would die.

 

I saw red through the day,  
I did my job right,  
You pissed me off Jim,  
I hated that lie.

 

I’m mad at you Magpie,  
I don’t like what you did,  
I went by your grave,  
Empty box as it is.

 

You played me like a fool,  
I should have took my own life,  
I wanted to be dead,  
Because my best friend lied.


End file.
